Over A Galleon BEING REWRITEN
by TheDarkMind10
Summary: A friendly bet between Harry and Daphne prior to the Tri-Wizard tournament leads to unforeseen complications between Harry and the 'Golden Trio.' Most of Gryffindor bashing. HP/DG ABANDONED AND BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have brought down my other story, due to the fact that I had no idea what I was doing with it. This will hopefully be a better written, and more enjoyable story.**

**Disclaimer: While I own one copy of each of the seven books (2 of the first,) I do not actually have any claim to the Harry Potter franchise. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and a whole host of other people that aren't worth mentioning.**

Harry sighed as Ron continued another rant about how all Slytherins are "junior Death Eaters that are spying on us for You-Know-Who." This was, of course, on the heels of Malfoy, once again, making fun of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

_If only he knew that I spend time with a Slytherin __willingly_, Harry mused to himself. _He might explode. Maybe I'll keep that information from him and Hermione for quite some time._

Harry had been meeting in secret with a Slytherin since the winter holidays in second year. It was a coincidence they even met, but, even though neither would admit it, both had looked forward to their weekly meetings for the past year.

"Ron, stop talking about the Slytherins. It isn't fair to judge all of them on the actions of a few." Hermione's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"But it's true," Ron whined. Harry, sensing another legendary argument between the two, quickly left before things got heated. Normally, Harry would serve as a mediator between the two, but he didn't feel like using the energy at the moment. He quickly slipped up to the dorms and grabbed his trusty cloak and Marauder's Map. Slipping back down into the common room, and past his two arguing friends, he slipped out of the portrait hole. Looking at the map, he was about to head towards Hagrid's hut when he saw a certain name by herself in an abandoned classroom on the first floor. _Maybe I'll head there instead_, Harry thought. _Might give her a nasty shock. _Harry slipped on his cloak, and proceeded towards the classroom. Stopping outside for a moment, he took off his cloak, and taking a deep breath, walked into the room.

"Hello, Frosty," Harry greeted the figure with her back to the door. It was hard to catch Daphne Greengrass off guard, but Harry Potter may have been the only person to do it so often.

Recovering herself, Daphne turned around and said, "Never sneak up on me like that again, Smart Ass." Harry had nicknamed Daphne 'Frosty' after her Ice Queen persona she used in public. Her response to the nickname had been to call Harry 'Smart Ass.' Harry supposed it was better than the last name basis they otherwise referred to each other as. "How did you find me, anyway?" she asked.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets," Harry declared proudly, which in turn caused Daphne to pout. Not for the first time, Harry thought how cute that pout was. And there were several boys who would have agreed with him in the castle. Daphne Greengrass was one of the most talked about girls in fourth year. Her blonde hair framed an unblemished, heart-shape face with gray eyes that felt like they could pierce through your soul. However, her Ice Queen of Slytherin Persona she projected kept most interested boys away. Harry had no trouble admitting he had a slight crush on her, so long as it wasn't to her face. He had seen her get pissed off, and it was scarier than Hermione.

"You always say that, but you know I will find out eventually," Daphne declared.

"In your dreams, Frosty. In your dreams," Harry not-so-smartly retorted.

"That's it Smart Ass," Daphne growled and then jumped at Harry. Harry, not expecting her to launch herself at him, fell over, with Daphne on top of him. With both of them blushing at the awkward position, Daphne hastily got off of him.

"A little help, maybe?" Harry asked from the floor.

"You don't deserve it," Daphne said with mock hurt, but helped him up anyway.

After Harry pulled over two chairs for them, he asked, "Why are you out here, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Daphne said. "But Tracey and Parkinson were fighting, and I didn't feel like listening to them."

"Ah, that's why I'm here, too. Ron and Hermione were fighting, _again_, and I didn't feel like hanging around for it," Harry replied.

After that they made small talk for a little while, including their new defense professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry's pick for Hogwart's representative was Gryffindor sixth year Angelina Johnson, while Daphne picked Hufflepuff seventh year Cedric Diggory. They each put a galleon up on it. After making plans for another meeting next week in the same spot, each of them went back to their common rooms.

**A/N: That concludes the first Chapter. It was admittedly short, but the chapters should start getting longer when A) I have more rest, and B) the plot picks up a bit more. Any reviews would be appreciated. Also it should be noted that while some aspects of this are similar to **_**A Champion's New Hope**_** I am not intending to steal ideas from that story, or any others on Fanfiction. I merely wanted something other than the Marriage Contract cliché.**

**DarkMind10**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I never expected this story to get this much success so quickly. Thanks to all who have followed and/or favorited, and a special thanks to all who reviewed. A quick word to anonymous reviewer 'Guest,' while both have betrayed Harry in the past, Ron does so more frequently, and over matters larger than a broomstick. Plus, I feel that Hermione has more redeeming qualities. Of course, I still am not sure exactly where this story will go.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall for a second time. While musing to himself that he just lost a galleon to Daphne, Harry almost didn't hear Dumbledore's voice. As it was, Harry wished that he hadn't. A push from Hermione knocked Harry out of his thoughts, and he walked to the front.

_I wish everyone would stop looking at me. It honestly doesn't surprise me that my name was in the Goblet. I'm Harry freaking Potter. It was just too much to ask for a fairly normal year. _When Harry reached the front of the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked at Harry with what Harry nearly interpreted as pity, and ushered Harry into the tiny room that the three champions before him had gone into. When he got into the room, despite the Beauxbatons' champion asking why he was there, he just remained silent.

"It's not fair Dumbledore. I demand that we relight the goblet to select another champion for each of our schools, or we are leaving," the voice of the Durmstrang Headmaster alerted the champions of the approaching group of school leaders and tournament officials.

"My dear Igor, we cannot, for the goblet won't relight until the start of the next tournament," Dumbledore calmly replied.

"That's a convenient fact, isn't it," was the terse reply. "That's it. I am leaving. It is clear that your school cheated. Come, Viktor."

Karkaroff was stopped by Professor Moody. "I wouldn't do that Igor. Your champion is still magically bound to compete. Leaving is equal to forfeiting his life."

"Fine, but I am protesting this tournament," Karkaroff scowled.

"But surely zey cannot expect zis leetle boy to compete in zee tournament, non," came the voice of the French champion. Those comments were enough to cause Harry to snap.

"Little boy? Yeah I'm younger than any of you, but I have also faced more hardships than you could ever expect to in your life. I lost my parents to a crazed killer when I was fifteen months old, I've taken the life of a man who allowed said killer to share his body, I've nearly been killed by a basilisk that I managed to slay, and I've driven off over a hundred dementors with a single patronus. I think I can handle this tournament, that, by the way, I didn't enter." With that Harry pulled out his wand, and before anyone could comprehend what was going on, swore a magical oath that he neither put his name in the goblet, nor asked someone else to put it in for him.

This wasn't enough for the French champion, though, and she demanded that Harry show his patronus, much to the chagrin of her headmistress.

"Fine. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, and a white mist formed into a large stag, much to the shock of everyone in the room. With a huff, Harry quickly left the room, and barely registered Ludo Bagman shouting the date of the first task.

Seeing the Great Hall empty, Harry decided to go vent some steam. Going to the room that he and Daphne usually met in, he was surprised to find her there.

"I know you didn't put your name in the goblet," were her opening words.

"Wha-How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Well, that just isn't your style," she smirked. "Besides if you did, you probably would have bet on yourself." After a moment she continued, "Nah, your too humble. But that reminds me. You owe me a galleon. Fork it over."

Harry sighed, hoping she would forget, but he proceeded to hand her a galleon anyway. At that moment, Harry heard two voices he wasn't expecting.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" came Hermione's voice. Ron, however, wasn't so subtle. "HARRY! How could you. First you enter the tournament without telling me, and then you're here meeting with a slimy snake. She helped you enter the tournament didn't she?!"

Harry tensed up, but before he could say anything, Daphne spoke. "For your information, Weasley, we happen to have put aside our houses differences, and have been good friends for quite some time. And you obviously don't know anything about Harry, as he hates his fame, and has enough money to have no reason to need or want to enter the stupid tournament."

This left Ron fuming. "Well fine, Harry. We are no longer friends." With that declaration, he stormed out of the classroom. Hermione stayed behind.

"You know he doesn't mean that, Harry. I know you two will still be friends after he has time to cool his head a little."

"Actually, Hermione, I don't think that we will be friends. He is so jealous of me, I'm surprised he hasn't erupted before now. And how did you guys find me anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione clearly got nervous. "Uh, we went through your stuff and grabbed the map."

This angered Harry further, while Daphne suddenly looked excited.

"Never go through my stuff without my consent again," Harry hissed.

"It's just, well, we were worried about you, and when we saw that you were in the same room as her," Hermione gestured towards Daphne, "we decided to come down here and help you get away from her. Maybe if you had told us you were friends with her, this incident might never have happened, and you would still have Ron as a friend. Maybe you still can if you hurry up and apologize to him."

"Okay, first of all, I don't need to tell you who all of my friends are. Second thing, if I had told you that I was friends with her earlier, Ron still would have blown up at me. And third thing, what would I have to apologize for?" Harry demanded.

Hermione looked almost on the verge of crying at this point. "Uh, oh, I don't know. But I can't stand to watch my two best friends fight because you refused to trust us. I guess I'm no longer your friend either." With that, Hermione handed Harry the Marauders Map, and fled the room crying.

Harry sighed. "That could have gone better."

"Yeah," Daphne agreed. "But two good things did come out of it. One, you learned that they weren't truly your friends, and two, I figured out how you sneak up on me so often."

Hearing Daphne laugh gave Harry a foolish Gryffindor idea. "Hey Daphne, um, would you like to, uh…"

"Would I like to what, Potter? And since when did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

"Uh, well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me for the next visit?" Harry managed to get out.

This seemed to stun Daphne, and for once the Ice Queen of Slytherin seemed at a loss of words.

"Oh, um, sure," Daphne managed to get out after a minute. _Wait until I tell Tracey that the Golden Boy asked me out._

"Uh, meet you in the Great Hall at 9:30?" Harry asked.

"Sure, whatever. Just don't be late, Smart Ass."

"Will do, Frosty." Harry just managed to get out of the room before Daphne could cast a stinging hex at a particularly sensitive area of the male anatomy.

Getting back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry braced himself before entering. Upon his entrance, the common room quieted down. "You had better move your stuff out of the dorms Potter. We just got finished censuring you from the house," came an all too familiar voice.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked, with a sense of trepidation.

"It means, Harry, that you have officially been kicked out of the house," spoke Hermione, handing Harry a piece of parchment.

**Official Document of Censure**

The following persons have decided that Harry James Potter of the House of Gryffindor no longer possesses the qualities of said House. The party in question has twenty-four hours from the time this document is filed to remove any and all belongings from their dorms, or all possessions become forfeit property of said House. Moreover, the party in question is not allowed to participate in inter-house activities and sports, unless censure is overturned. The censured party may not earn or lose points for former house, and may not express house colors.

Signed,

**Ron Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ginerva Weasley Cormac McLaggen**

**Alicia Spinnet Angelina Johnson Katie Bell Seamus Finnegan Dean Thomas**

**Hermione Granger Parvati Patil Lavender Brown Colin Creevy Dennis Creevy**

The list of people agreeing to the censure continued for about half the length of the parchment.

"Why didn't Neville sign the parchment?" Harry asked.

"He didn't feel it was morally right to turn his back on someone his considered his friend. He was also censured from the house," Ron sneered. "Besides, you only need a majority of the house to sign the parchment, and this is considerably more than half the house. Regret becoming friends with that snake yet?"

Harry ignored the jibe at Daphne, and proceeded to throw his tie into the fireplace. He then went into his dorm, and found Neville packing his things into his trunk. "Hey Neville, thanks for standing up for me. But why did you do it. You're now censured from the house, too?" Harry asked.

"It just didn't seem right to turn my back on you simply because you chose to become friends with a Slytherin," Neville said. "Besides, Longbottoms and Potters have a long history of sticking together."

"Thanks. Now what do you say we move on with our lives and find a classroom to sleep in for the next three and a half years?" Harry asked.

"Let's do it," Neville agreed.

It was two stone faced people who left the Gryffindor common room five minutes later. After finding a particularly empty classroom on the fifth floor, Harry and Neville settled down for the night.

Breakfast the next morning was a particularly odd event, as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom sat with the Hufflepuffs for the meal. Harry sat near Cedric, and the two talked about the upcoming tournament for a little bit. Harry did feel rather uncomfortable sitting near the Hufflepuffs, as he could feel many of them giving him death glares, so Harry resolved to sit with the Ravenclaws for the next meal. Things took a real turn when Professor McGonagall came over to the Hufflepuff table and asked the two former Gryffindors why they weren't sitting at their table.

"Didn't you hear that they censured us, Professor? They obviously don't want to have anything to do with us," answered Harry.

Based on the way the stern Professor pursed her lips, it was quite obvious that she had not in fact heard the news. "Very well then, I apologize for my houses stubbornness. May I ask why they censured you two."

"They censured Harry for befriending a Slytherin, and then they censured me for not agreeing to censure Harry," Neville spoke up.

"Where did you sleep last night, then?" the professor asked.

"We found an empty classroom on the fifth floor," Harry responded.

"Very well, I will have alternative arrangements made for you two to sleep by tonight," the Transfiguration Professor said, and walked back to the staff table.

**A/N: I'm going to leave the chapter at that. It was at least twice the length of the first one. I've seen the idea of censuring in a story, but I cannot recall the title, or who wrote it. I may have borrowed bits and pieces from that story. Don't always expect updates this fast, especially with my school starting soon.**

**DarkMind10**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have started a new story, **_**In the Snake Pit**_**. Check it out if you have time. Now I know several of you disliked my Harry last chapter, so I will try my best to toughen him up a bit. Thanks to all who reviewed, and a special thanks to LCF for pointing out that the censuring came from **_**The Lie I've Lived**_** by jbern.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

"You know what, screw this Neville," Harry said a few days later. The two were in an old tower that had been long abandoned, and generally forgotten, in a rarely traversed area of the castle. "I'm tired of sitting with the 'Claws, no offense to them. I don't believe there is a rule against sitting with the Gryffindors, even though we got booted from the house, and maybe we could even sit with the Slytherins every now and then. There isn't much they can do to us, since technically we are now independent students in the eyes of Hogwarts."

"Sure, Harry. But are you serious about sitting with the Slytherins?" asked Neville.

"Of course. They can't do anything to us with teachers present, and they aren't all bad. I'm friends with one of them, you know," Harry responded.

"Oh, yeah," Neville said slightly embarrassed. "You haven't told me who it is though. Would mind sharing that information?"

"Oh, Daphne Greengrass. I've even asked her out," Harry said, getting a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"Get out of here. And she accepted?" Neville asked, incredulously. He didn't actually get a verbal answer, but the look on Harry's face told him all he needed to know.

Breakfast the next morning was rather tense. "Why're you here, traitors?" Ron hissed at Harry and Neville, when the sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Just because we are no longer recognized as Gryffindors doesn't mean we can't sit with them," Harry pointed out. "Besides, I would consider you to be the traitor, carrot top. At least I didn't turn my back on my best friend."

Ron's face turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment, Harry didn't know or care. "Watch what you say, Potter."

"Or what? Will you eat me? Or how about try to make me eat slugs?" Harry shot back. This riled up Ron even further. "How does it feel to know that when I win this tournament, I'll havemore money in one bag than you will ever have in your life?"

That seemed to put Ron over the edge. It was only Hermione physically restraining him that kept him from jumping the table to tackle Harry. "Harry, don't say such rude things to other people," she admonished her former friend.

"Whoa, bushy. Just because you're a muggleborn like my mom doesn't automatically make you that. She was prettier and smarter at age 10 than you could ever hope to be. And sinve when did I give you permission to use my first name, Bucktooth?" Harry insulted. Even Neville, who would usually never condone such brutal insulting, seemed to agree with Harry.

This was too much for the sensitive Hermione, who broke into tears. "What did she ever do to you Scarface?" Ron demanded, angrily.

This time, Neville spoke. "Whoa, protecting her like you're her boyfriend. Hey, Bucky. Just letting you know that if you marry this 'man' here, you will be staying at home all day, mothering too many children to count, while wondering what went wrong in your life to have to struggle to put three meals on the table every day, especially due to this glutton," he pointed at Ron, "eating three times his share of food at every meal."

This further enraged the pair of Gryffindor fourth years, and caused the twins and Ginny to come over and see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on over here?" twin number one asked.

"They were insulting me and Hermione," Ron said, pointing at the banished duo.

"What did they ever do to you?" Ginny shrieked at Harry and Neville.

**(The following is a series of sexual insinuations. You have been warned.)**

"Well, many things. But they don't cause me as much of a headache as you do, fire crotch," Harry said, rhetorically.

"Harry, don't bring up something like that," Hermione said, sternly.

"We talked about this, Bucky. And why, this should by your cup of tea. You know what they say about the quiet ones. By the way, are you as bushy down there as on top," Harry asked, nonchalantly.

"Oi, don't bring that type of stuff up while people are eating," twin number two said, a sausage on his fork.

"Are you imagining that sausage as another type of meat. All the time you, your twin, and Lee Jordan spend alone is suspicious. And how do you two tell each other apart by seeing which of you has a smaller anatomy?" Neville stood up for Harry, surprising everyone with the insinuations he just made. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Professor McGonagall chose that moment to come and investigate the large scene they had caused.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing, Professor," everyone quickly said. McGonagall looked over each of them before departing.

"Very well, then," she said. When she was gone, the group of Gryffindors shot Harry and Neville looks that said 'we'll get our revenge on you.' Harry made a note to study switching spells, as well as look at buying clothes with minor protection charms in two days, when Hogwarts students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, and for Harry's date with Daphne, as he remembered.

"You and Neville said what?" Daphne asked in shock, as Harry recounted the tale to her on their first date. "I didn't know Neville had that dirty a mind."

"Neither did I, it shocked me for sure," Harry said. "Say, do you know any other ways to piss them off."

" Well, you would have to check with Gringotts, but I believe that they now recognize you as an adult, due to the fact that you are allowed to participate in the tournament," Daphne said. "If I'm correct, you could receive a list of all of your holdings, donations from your family, and debts owed to you. That would include Life Debts, of which I know you are owed at least one by Ginny Weasley."

"Wow, you're brilliant. Thank you," Harry said, meaning it. He could almost see a faint blush on her cheeks. Then he remembered he had something he needed to do. "Daphne, how much do you trust me?"

"Well I'm happy for you pup," said a highly wanted man named Sirius Black.

When Harry asked how much she trusted him, she didn't expect that would lead to her meeting Sirius Black in a cave outside of Hogsmeade. She was slightly hurt that Harry had kept such a big secret from her, but at the same time, realized that he had very good reasons to not reveal that secret to anyone. He had said the only other people that new the true story of Halloween and November 1st of 1981 were Neville, Professor Lupin, Ron, and Hermione, although he had a suspicion that the Headmaster also knew more about that night than the general public did.

"The problem is, this is the last thing I needed before trying to prepare myself for a life-threatening tournament that I shouldn't have been forced to compete in in the first place," Harry sighed. "But of course, since I'm Harry bloody Potter, nothing about my life is normal."

"I know, you think that the deck is stacked against you, Harry, but remember that you do still have friends," Sirius reminded him. "You've got your friend Neville that you wrote to me about, and of course you have this fine lady to help you as well," he pointed to Daphne as he said this, causing her to blush slightly. "And you also have yours truly to help keep the red-headed menaces that call themselves pranksters in line."

"Humble as always, Sirius," Harry scoffed. After getting a few ideas about ways to retaliate, although he was sure he would never use them, Harry left with Daphne to finish their date in peace.

About a week before the first task, Harry received a rather vague note from Hagrid to meet at his hut at midnight. While Hagrid was actually on a date with Madame Maxime, the fact that they saw dragons on the walk tipped Harry off about the first task. After debating whether or not to tell Cedric about the challenge, he decided against it. He needed every advantage he could get in the tournament.

After telling Daphne about what he had to face in the first task, she agreed to help him research dragons, and spells that could effectively be used against them. They briefly considered having Harry summon his broomstick and fight the dragon in the air, but ultimately decided against it. It was just too risky a move for Harry to make. They instead decided Harry's best course of action would be to blind the dragon, and eliminate its sense of smell, as quickly as possible. Around this time, Harry also received a letter from Gringotts, and what he found inside made him smile.

**A/N: A little shorter than last chapter, this will be about my average chapter length. I hope I toughened up Harry enough for your liking, without offending too many people. I visited the Renaissance Fair in Bristol, Wisconsin today, and anyone who has ever been there should understand how that might motivate me to come up with rather inappropriate insults. First task, and more revenge in the next chapter.**

**DarkMind10 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I probably should take a day off, but writing this is just too much fun. I'm glad that Harry last chapter got a much better reception than in chapter 2. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

As the champions gathered inside a tent outside of an arena, just prior to the first task, Harry had a request for the judges. He claimed, due to his recent censure, that Hogwarts could no longer claim him as a Hogwarts Champion, and would like to compete as the BGLP Institution champion. The judges didn't really care, although Dumbledore did subtly try to get him to change his mind.

When Ludo Bagman announced what the first task was, Harry noted with some satisfaction that Cedric was the only one who appeared surprised. _Serves him right. I saw him wearing one of Malfoy's stupid badges._ When all the champions had drawn their dragons from a bag, Harry found to his dismay that he got the toughest one. However, going last did give him time to adjust his strategy accordingly. _Hmm, if the dragon smashes any of the eggs, I get a point deduction. Best to get it away from the eggs before I blind it, and then try to break its nose._

Harry barely paid attention to the other champions facing their dragons, trying to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming challenge. Finally, Harry was called into the arena. He took a deep breath, then entered the arena to many boos. _Whatever. I expected it, and I can't let it get under my skin._ Harry heard the horn announcing the start of the challenge, and immediately had to hide behind a boulder as the Hungarian Horntail shot searing hot flames at him. He quickly transfigured several rocks around him into things to distract the dragon, and quickly found cover behind another rock. Satisfied to see the dragon well away from its nest, Harry quickly shot a Conjunctivitis Curse at its eyes, and quickly followed with bone breaker that found its way up the dragon's snout. Harry then quickly ran towards the nest to grab the golden egg, but tripped on rock jutting out of the ground. Cursing, Harry dodged a fireball from the blinded and angry dragon that was surprisingly close to Harry. Taking a deep breath, Harry ran full speed towards the dragon nest, grabbed the golden egg, and quickly took cover behind another rock while the dragon handlers tried to subdue the enraged beast. After getting treated for his minor scrapes and cuts, Harry was attacked by a visibly worried Daphne Greengrass, with Neville standing slightly off to the side.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Daphne asked, clinging to Harry as if her life depended on it. "You could have been killed, and then I would only have Neville to talk to, besides Tracey. Do you know how many brain cells I might've lost had that happened?"

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed, clearly offended.

"I'm only kidding, Neville. Honestly, you might be smarter than Harry, here. Running across a wide open enclosure with a pissed off dragon trying to kill you," Daphne said, giving Harry a look that clearly said that she thought he might be mentally deficient due to his actions earlier.

"Hey!" Now it was Harry's turn to look offended. "You helped my come up with the strategy, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to just throw caution to the wind like you did," Daphne scowled.

"The important thing is that Harry got out of there," said Neville, carefully trying to diffuse the situation.

"Fine," Daphne said, relenting, at least for the moment.

"Now on to more important issues, like how we are going to extract more revenge on the Gryffindorks," Harry said, effectively changing the subject.

After Dumbledore denied Harry his request to be able to visit Gringrotts to claim his inheritance, Harry, with the help of Daphne and Neville, filled complaints to the ministry and Gringotts. Dumbledore was warned not to meddle in the affairs of old, rich, and powerful families, and Harry was allowed to visit Gringotts on December 5th.

Upon arriving at the bank, Harry was ushered into Senior Account Manager Ripfang's office.

"Welcome, Lord Potter. I am Senior Account Manager Ripfang, in charge of the Potter vaults," the old and intimidating goblin greeted.

"Thank you Ripfang," Harry replied. "How do I take control of my family?"

"Straight to the point are we? Very well. First we have to confirm you really are Harry Potter," said the goblin, smiling slightly. At least Harry thought it was a smile.

After confirming Harry's identity, Ripfang brought out several pieces of parchment, and a small black box. Twenty minutes later, Harry finally finished signing all of the paperwork, which was immediately filed with the ministry, and Ripfang opened the box. Inside, Harry found a ring with what he assumed was the Potter Family crest. "The Head of House Potter ring," Ripfang explained. "With it, you can access your family vault, and use it to access several Potter properties across Europe, and parts of Asia."

"Sweet," Harry said. "Now I would also like to see a list of Potter family holdings, debts, and vault activities in the last 15 years."

After a few minutes, Ripfang was able to produce about 10 pieces of parchment. From them, Harry was able to learn several critical pieces of information, including the fact that the Potters did in fact sponsor a scholarship fund at Hogwarts, that Molly Weasley had been stealing from him for 2 and a half years, and that he was owed life debts by Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. He also learned that Dumbledore had been making withdrawals from the Potter vaults of varying amounts since November 15th, 1981. Ripfang explained that he had made himself Harry's magical guardian, likely illegally, after sealing his parents will. Unfortunately, there was no way to prove it until the will had been unsealed, which couldn't be done until either the Chief Warlock did so, which just happened to be Dumbledore, or until Harry actually came of age in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, his emancipation didn't count. In all, the Weasley's owed Harry 15,000 galleons, and Dumbledore potentially owed Harry over 150,000 galleons. After merging his trust vault with his family vault, and setting a trap for Molly Weasley the next time she tried to access his trust vault, Harry left the bank.

Three days later, the Yule Ball was announced. After Harry learned that he needed to attend, to open the ball with the other champions, he asked Daphne to attend. She agreed, ready to make their young relationship known to the public. She also agreed to teach Harry to dance, after he sheepishly admitted that he didn't know how to. Neville decided to ask a slightly odd Ravenclaw third year named Luna Lovegood to the ball.

The night of the ball left Harry slightly nervous. He knew that his reputation couldn't be harmed any more, but at the same time, he was scared that he would somehow royally screw up during the ball. Neville, on the other hand, had nothing to lose. His date, being so eccentric, wouldn't really mind whether he screwed up.

Harry's fears did nothing but increase when Daphne arrived in the Great Hall. She was absolutely stunning. Harry felt his mouth go dry, and nervously approached Daphne.

"My lady, you look absolutely stunning," Harry said.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Potter," she returned.

While they waited for the rest of the champions and their dates to arrive, Harry and Daphne made small talk. Meanwhile, Harry kept telling himself _don't screw this up, Potter_. Harry was surprised to note that Viktor Krum chose Bucky as his date. _I guess I just figured that she and the eating machine would attend together,_ Harry thought to himself. Finally, Professor McGonagall arrived in the Entrance hallway. "Mr. Potter, where is your date?" she asked, clearly not thinking Daphne was his date.

"She's right here, Professor," Harry said, pointing to Daphne, and a hint of annoyance in his voice. McGonagall's eyebrows shot up, but before she could say anything, Harry continued. "It really is none of your business who I choose to associate with."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. My apologies," the Transfiguration Professor conceded, though she still looked extremely unhappy. She led the Champions into the Great Hall.

After an excellent dinner, Harry nervously got onto the dance floor with Daphne and the other champions. Seeing his choice of date seemed to disgust the Gryffindors, but Harry honestly didn't care what they thought anymore. Once the dance started, Harry and Daphne started to move with surprising unity. Almost everyone in the Great Hall focused on the couple. After the song finally ended, perhaps caught up in the moment, Harry and Daphne shared their first kiss. Neither could say who initiated it, and neither really cared. At that moment, everything seemed perfect. Once they broke apart, with a few people wolf whistling, Harry asked Daphne if she would become his girlfriend. She accepted, and then cemented their new status with another kiss.

**A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here. The second task will for sure be in the next chapter, but I'm not sure what else will. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**TheDarkMind10**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not dead, I swear. I had school starting up, and I haven't really had time to update. It probably disappoints some of you, but I can't always post a chapter a day, although I doubt there will be many gaps as long as that one. I just had to readjust to a new schedule. My goal is one during the week, and one or two over weekends. Of course your reviews help motivate me improve my writing as soon as possible. Now if I can remember where I left off…**

Chapter 5

The days following the Yule Ball were a whirlwind to Harry and Daphne. Between Harry's impressive showing in the first task, and the couple's dancing at the Yule Ball, they became two of the more popular people in Hogwarts all of the sudden. A few younger years in Gryffindor had already apologized to Harry, but his old friends still refused to talk to him. Honestly, Harry was fine with this. He had Daphne and Neville, more than adequate replacements for Bushy and the red-headed trash can. Perhaps what irritated him the most for the precious days between Christmas and New Year's was Katie, Angelina, and Alicia trying to apologize to him.

"Why should I forgive you after you tossed me out of the house on a whim," Harry snapped, after they had begged for forgiveness, _again._

"We said sorry. Why can't you forgive us?" Alicia whined.

This only pissed Harry off further. "Because, _Spinett_," spat Harry, "it's funny to me how you wanted my censorship not 3 months ago, but now I'm popular amongst the rest of the school, you want me back. I'm not dumb."

"But how are we supposed to win the Quidditch Cup next year, without our star seeker?" asked Angelina, nearly in tears.

"I don't know. Should have thought of that _before_ you censored me," Harry snarled. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm trying to find my girlfriend.

Come New Year's Day, Harry received a letter from Gringotts that made his week, if not his entire new year.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that one Molly Weasley attempted unauthorized access to your trust vault on December 29, 1994. As per our agreement earlier, we successfully caught and detained her. Under wizarding law, we have no say in her punishment, however, the victim does. I personally suggest claiming all liquid assets, real estate, and debts that they are owed. If that is not enough to pay what they owe you, you can claim Physical Debts, similar to life debts, at a value of 10,000 galleons apiece. Once you give us your preference of punishment, we can file the necessary paper work with the Ministry of Magic._

_Yours truly,_

_Ripfang_

_Senior Acount Manager of the Potter Vaults_

When Harry showed Daphne the letter, she urged him to take the suggestion. A quick letter later, and Harry was free to spend some quality time with Daphne, which both parties enjoyed immensely.

Once classes resumed, Harry and Daphne, no longer worried about certain people knowing about their relationship, tried to sit together whenever they could. Harry had noticed that Snape didn't bad mouth him quite as much when he sat next to Daphne in Potions, but Harry doubted Snape would ever admit to it if someone pointed it out.

Unfortunately for Neville, who didn't really have anyone else to sit by, he had to endure even more abuse from Snape. Harry felt bad, but reasoned that if he sat with Neville, things would only get worse for both of them. The extra abuse towards Neville had caused him to perform even more abysmally in Potions, though, and Harry had to take him to the infirmary twice in one week. Fortunately, Snape, tired of Neville blowing up cauldrons, assigned him to work with Dean Thomas, who was among the first in Gryffindor to realize their mistakes about Harry and Neville, and who truly felt sorry for what they did. After they got paired up, Neville significantly improved in Potions, to the relief of everyone in class.

Nothing extremely unordinary for the trio occurred up until the second task, which Harry had discovered by Moody suspiciously telling Diggory well within Harry's hearing range on how to get the clue. Of course, the logical choice for the something of Harry's to be taken if it was an object was probably his broomstick, due to his cloak and map being securely stored in his trunk, or Daphne as a person, so the night before the task was to start, Harry put tracking charms on both. Harry went to bed fearing that something bad was going to happen, but confident that Neville's gillyweed strategy, which cost Harry a fairly large sum of money for a plant, would work.

The next morning, Daphne wasn't anywhere to be found, so Harry figured that they had taken her for him to save. This didn't do anything to appease Harry's sense of dread, however, and he could barely manage to eat a single piece of toast for breakfast. Harry didn't know if he could wait for noon to start the task. Sure he had Neville for support, but he just wasn't capable of offering the type of morale support that Daphne was.

After a few agonizingly long hours for Harry, he was standing on a platform in the middle of the Black Lake, freezing in just a pair of swim trunks, and holding a gob of gillyweed that should last him roughly an hour and fifteen minutes. Even though the task was only supposed to be an hour, he didn't want to take any chances. After a speech from Dumbledore explaining exactly what the task was, a _bang_ came from his wand, and the champions dove into the frigid waters of the Black Lake in February. Quickly swallowing the gillyweed in his hand, Harry was relieved to note that it nullified the effects of the cold. Once he had properly adjusted to the gillyweed, Harry began swimming. The tracking charm he had placed on Daphne hadn't given him an exact location, just a general area, which was somewhere near the bottom, forward and slightly to the right from Harry's current position. Harry started to swim, and was pleased to note that the gillyweed also helped him swim much faster than normal. Harry hadn't seen the other champions since the task started, and he really didn't care, figuring that probably only one champion may have even been going in the correct direction.

For the first five minutes or so, Harry hadn't encountered anything. He once felt something on his leg, but it only turned out to be some kelp. Unfortunately, his good luck ran out, and he came face to face with about 15 or 20 grindlows. Harry had studied up on various water menaces in his preparation for the task, as well as learning silent casting for a few basic offensive spells, and with limited difficulty, managed to get out of the predicament with only a few scratches. After that, Harry was able to easily make it to what he at first thought were underwater ruins, but turned out to be a merpeople village. His tracking charm enabled him to easily navigate the village to find the hostages, and Harry was relieved to find he was the first one there. He expected some resistance from the mermen standing guard, but they didn't attack him as he freed Daphne.

_Must be to ensure you only take your own hostage. Now to get back to the platform before the other champions…_

Harry started back towards the direction he had come from, but at a much slower rate than when he had come, due to having to lug Daphne's dead weight with him. Harry also realized this made him more vulnerable to attack, and he had wand ready to curse anything that came anywhere near him. As Harry neared the platform, he saw a struggle about a hundred yards to the right of him, and figured that the grindylows had gotten a hold of a champion.

_Better them than me_, thought Harry, as he completed the rest of his tiring swim to the platform. He broke the surface with Daphne, and as soon as she came too, he gave her a searing kiss. This of course earned several cat calls and wolf whistles from the stands, but the couple didn't really care. Madame Pomfrey came over to the couple with several towels, and a potion for Harry to nullify the remaining effects of the gillyweed. Harry was thankful for this, and managed to choke down the vile tasting concoction.

"Bleh. Tastes like fermented herring dipped in cat piss," groaned Harry.

"I really don't want to know how you know what that tastes like," said Daphne, a look of repulsion on her pretty face.

Harry was stopped from retorting by the emergence of a bloodied Fleur Delacour emerging from the lake in hysterics. Madame Pomfrey quickly rushed over to Fleur to start healing her injuries, and after Fleur had calmed down, Poppy ran over to Dumbledore, and whispered something in his ear.

"Miss Delacour is unable to continue, and has been disqualified from the task," Dumbledore announced, amidst a few whispers in the stands.

_So that's who was being attacked, _thought Harry.

After Krum returned with Hermione, which Harry thought was a bit of a stretch calling her the most important person in his life, and Diggory followed about 5 minutes after with Cho Chang, the judges started conversing about point totals.

"Champions," announced Dumbledore. " As of right now, Harry Potter leads with 42 points, followed by Viktor Krum at 38, then Fleur Delacour at 33, and finally Cedric Diggory at 29. For the second task, Mr. Potter received an additional 46 points, putting him in first at 88. Mr. Krum, for his partial transformation, received 40 points, keeping him in second with 78 points. Mr. Diggory arrived after the hour time limit, but still received 36 points, moving him into second with 65, total. And Ms. Delacour, for her effort, received 18 points putting her in last with 51. Ah, here comes her hostage now." Sure enough a merperson had arrived, carrying a smaller version of Fleur, presumably her sister, with him. Dumbledore went over, and took her after a short conversation in Mermish with the merman, and delivered her to a panicked Fleur. Harry wasn't really paying attention though, realizing that he had a legitimate shot at winning the tournament with a 10 point lead, and just one task to go.

**A/N: This concludes the fifth chapter of **_**Over a Galleon.**_** I probably won't update this one again until next weekend, but I plan on updating **_**In the Snake Pit**_** sometime this week. Bonus points to anyone who caught the CoD: Black Ops Zombies reference there.**

**TheDarkMind10**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed, favorited or followed. Looks like I might have lost some readers during my month long absence, but I plan to rectify that. I have turned **_**In the Snake Pit**_** into a Tracey/Harry fic. On to chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

The days following Harry's triumphant second task victory were eventful, but not necessarily unenjoyable. He had received a letter from Gringotts that ministry had given him his request on the Molly Weasley situation, so he got to pick three physical debts out of the Weasley family. He decided on Percy, due to his quickly growing status in the ministry, Bill, due to his potential usefulness as a curse breaker, and Ron, who Harry didn't trust one bit. Daphne of course helped on the selections.

A Hogsmeade visit the weekend after the second task certainly didn't dampen anyone in the castles' mood. Ron had decided that it wasn't worth his effort to continue trying to goad Harry, and instead turned his attentions to wooing Hermione, which Harry, Daphne, and Neville all found absolutely hilarious. Ron got sent to the hospital wing three times in one week, each time with a slightly different injury near his nether regions. It was clear to all but Ron that Hermione wasn't interested in Ron romantically, and with nothing of note happening between her and Viktor Krum since the Yule Ball, several people started to wonder about her sexual preferences. She didn't seem to have any interest in _any_ boys. This was discussed out of her hearing range of course. Straight or not, you didn't want to piss off Hermione Granger.

McGonagall had seemed to cool off towards Harry and Neville, almost acting like their head of house once again, though neither really planned on returning to Gryffindor, even if they decided to reinstate the pair back into the house. It required their consent, but neither truly had any inclination to do so. Their censure had many benefits, including getting their own little common room, and with two dorms in the old tower, each got their own room. Not having to worry about gaining or losing house points also was a plus for the two outcasts.

Harry and Daphne continued to advance in their relationship. While they hadn't gone too far, neither was exactly shy to see the other somewhat lacking in clothes. Harry felt that they really had something going, and it seemed Daphne felt the same way. Neville had continued hanging out with the spacey Ravenclaw he had asked to the Yule Ball, Luna Lovegood. While nothing was official between them, it was clear that the two got along very well, and there was reportedly a wager among the teachers on when they would get together.

Harry and Neville were slowly becoming more accepted by the school once again. The Hufflepuffs still seemed to hate Harry, but he really didn't care. It showed how unworthy Diggory was to compete in the tournament if he was getting beaten that badly by a fourth year. The Ravenclaws had started trying to actually talk to them, which both Harry and Neville found slightly strange, and a few Gryffindorks had tried to reconnect with the duo, but had largely been ignored by said pair. The biggest surprise of all though, was a few Slytherins actually talking to them. Granted people such as Draco Malfoy still disliked them, but a few of the children of more neutral families, such as Blaise Zabini, and Daphne's best friend Tracey Davis started talking to them. It surprised Harry that they had much more in common than he first thought. They didn't particularly care for Malfoy either, as in their opinion, it was bigots like him that caused the rest of the school to dislike the entire house, and therefore cut off most opportunities for out of house friendships. Through Blaise, Tracey and Daphne, he learned that Slytherin was essentially two different factions. You had the active pureblood supremacist bigots, and you had the neutral families that realized that muggleborns, like them or not, were important for the wizarding world to survive. Therefore, the neutrals tolerated muggleborns, even if they could be insufferable with their naïve view of the wizarding world.

Into the early days of March, professors started piling on more homework in preparation for the exams coming up in the next three months. Harry never wasted an opportunity to tease Daphne about his excusal from exams due to his status as a Tri-Wizard Champion. Of course, he planned on taking the exams anyway, as it looked better on his record, but it was fun to rile up Daphne.

Daphne and Neville both continued to help Harry prepare for the tournament. Since they didn't know what the last task would entail, Harry continued to work on his offensive spells. He had basically mastered everything up through fifth year, and could perform a few of the easier 6th year spells as well. By June 24th, Harry was hoping to know enough offense to get through whatever the final task ended up being.

Harry had continued sending letters to Sirius, and became worried when his godfather said he was going to try to sneak back into England. Harry figured that it wouldn't be too hard for Sirius, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose his godfather before really getting to know him.

Time seemed to fly for the trio, and before they knew it, it was time for final exams. Harry did indeed take them, and he felt he did pretty well. Being in a relationship with one of the top 3 students in their year did wonders for his test taking skills, especially with the reward system that Daphne set up.

About three weeks before the final task, the four champions were summoned to the quidditch pitch. Just being there reminded Harry of how much he missed flying on his broom. However, he was slightly disturbed to see that the pitch had been completely torn up. Even with Ludo Bagman's assurance that it would be restored to its original condition after the third task, Harry, and by the looks on their faces, Diggory and Krum, couldn't stand seeing a quidditch pitch in such a condition. Bagman informed the champions that the points were just a way to set entrance times into a maze. That bothered Harry, because a five minute advantage didn't seem that substantial in a maze as big and dangerous as this was supposed to be.

After learning that there would be several magical creatures in the maze, Harry started studying creatures that could be easily put into the maze, and how to combat them.

As the third task loomed closer and closer, Harry learned that the champions could have their family come visit them on the day of the third task. This was just as well for Harry, because he knew that no one would come visit him, though the thought of the Dursley's coming was rather funny, and would be one less distraction, and one more advantage, for Harry come June 24th.

On the day of the task, Harry slept in slightly later than usual. He took a nice, long shower, and walked leisurely to the Great Hall. He wanted to be relaxed as possible for the task later that day. He took a nice large breakfast when he sat next to Daphne, and across from Neville at the Slytherin table. Tracey and Blaise came over at some point to give Harry their luck, but most of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence amongst the three. For whatever reason, Harry felt no nerves whatsoever, and hoped that that continued for the duration of the task. Harry supposed that it had something to do with the fact that he really had nothing to lose. If he lost, so what? He wasn't expected to be in the lead at this point in the tournament anyway. That isn't to say that Harry wouldn't try, just he didn't care as much as he was sure the other three champions did about winning. He had the fame, and he had the money, so survival was all that Harry truly cared about.

At about 6:30, the champions had to head out towards the quidditch pitch to change for the third, and final, task in the Triwizard Tournament. Daphne kissed Harry quickly, and Neville gave him good luck, and the pair went off to find seats, leaving Harry to himself.

The rough and gravelly voice of Professor Moody cut into Harry's thoughts.

"Potter, there is a lot riding on you. Just remember that."

"Of course, professor. I'll try my best."

"Good lad. Do you know the 'point-me' spell." At Harry's nod, Moody continued. "You should be fine. With a five minute head start over everyone else, you shouldn't have any problems winning."

With that, he left. Not for the first time that year, Harry couldn't help but feel that something was off with the old auror. He got that out of his mind though, and went through his plan in his head.

Bagman called the champions to the entrance of the maze, and explained the rules to them. After he made sure they were all set, he told Harry to get ready. A few seconds later, a large blast went off, and Harry entered the maze.

**A/N: Well, I didn't finish this chapter as quickly as I would have liked, but it's done. Next chapter should bring us into the early summer. I'm trying to power through fourth and fifth years as quickly as possible, simply because there are too many stories that deal with those two years, and they get extremely repetitive. Come sixth year though, and we will have several plot changes, making the writing more fun. Review, and check out **_**In the Snake Pit**_**.**

**TheDarkMind10**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. It is hard to maintain a regular updating schedule with school going on. Thanks to all who reviewed. On to chapter 7.**

As soon as Harry entered the maze, he was engulfed by an eerie silence. He figured that it was some sort of charm on the maze, and got focused on the task at hand.

Harry decided against using the 'point-me' spell, because he figured he would need his wand in the maze, and it was likely there were many paths to the center of the maze. How boring it would be if there was only one path.

Harry had turned left, then right, then left again before he came across his first challenge. Five or six blast-ended skrewts stood in Harry's way.

"_Oh crap_," thought Harry. Quickly, he immobilized all of them, so they couldn't use their back ends to hurt him, and he quickly turned and went in the opposite direction. It was longer, but for some reason, he couldn't remember exactly how to deal with the skrewts. Unknown to Harry was that random parts of the maze had been spelled with minor wide range forgetfulness charms.

After losing about a minute, Harry went to the last intersection, and continued straight, right from when he first came across the intersection. He walked around a corner, and was then assaulted by a horrible smell. Standing in front of Harry was a troll even larger than the one he had faced in his first year. Thankfully for Harry, he recovered from his surprise quicker than the troll, and had sent a piercing hex at its eye and moved out of the way before the troll moved. The hex missed a little low, and the troll let out a horrifying shriek. Harry had to retreat a few steps, all the while firing stinging hex after stinging hex at the troll. Finally, one hit the troll in its left eye. The troll let out one more shriek of pain, before falling over. Harry let out a sigh of relief, and quickly moved on.

The next several obstacles Harry faced were really nothing more than various charms and enchantments, though he did come across a few Cornish pixies, which made him laugh, thinking about Lockhart as he immobilized them. Harry's next major challenge in the maze nearly caught him unaware, as a plant of some sort had crept out of the hedges, and tried to attack Harry from behind. Luckily for Harry, he had sensed something creeping up behind him, and turned just as the plant lunged for him. Swearing, he quickly concluded that it wasn't Devil's Snare, though it was something similar. Instead of neutralizing it with light though, you had to cut it down to size. Based on the size of the plant, Harry concluded that it probably hadn't been cut in several months, which posed another problem. As this plant, called Merlin's Trap, grew, it became more resistant to spells. After a few months going unchecked, it could be as spell resistant as dragon hide. The key was to find a chink in its armor, which could be anywhere on the tendrils of the plant. Harry prepared himself, then fired 6 cutting hex in rapid succession, each aimed at a slightly different point on the tendril closest to him. To his dismay, all 6 bounced off the plant harmlessly. Harry quickly rolled out of the way of the lunging plant, and fired off another cutting hex at the plant's underside. He got lucky, and the dangerous tendril was neutralized for the moment. Harry fleetingly thought he might have heard someone else firing off cutting hexes, but quickly dismissed the thought.

Over the course of the next couple of minutes, though to Harry it felt like hours, he systematically cut down the rest of the Merlin's Trap, and when he was done, he let out a large breath.

"That was some good plant control, Potter," came a voice from behind Harry, scaring him. He had his wand out, turned around and fired a stunner before the other person had time to react. Harry was a bit surprised to see the body of Cedric Diggory behind him, but figured that he didn't necessarily need to revive him. Harry shot up red sparks, and then moved further into the maze.

As Harry went deeper into the maze, and presumably closer to the cup, his challenges became tougher, but there were less of them. Harry had run into a mountain troll, not unlike the one that he had faced down in his first year, and also faced a dementor that was apparently on loan from the ministry. _Good thing I actually knew the Patronus Charm. What idiot thought that having a dementor in a maze was a good idea, regardless of if it is the Tri-Wizard Tournament?_

Harry soon found himself face-to-face with a sphinx. Harry briefly considered trying to fight his way past, but decided that answering the riddle first would be the much better option. Regardless, he still gripped his wand a little tighter.

"I can weave a web, but you cannot break it. I can heal you, or I can make you waste away. Once I am lost, I cannot be found. What am I?" asked the sphinx as Harry approached.

Harry had to think about the answer for a second. His first thought was an acromantula, but it didn't quite fit the first part of the second sentence. He suddenly realized the answer.

"Time," said Harry, hopeful he got it right.

"Good answer," said the sphinx. "You may pass." Harry quickly moved on, and quickly turned a corner. What he saw stopped him short.

An acromantula the size of a small car was slowly advancing on Harry. Behind it, Harry could see the Tri-Wizard Cup. Harry figured that there were likely several ways to reach the clearing, though, and hoped that Krum or Delacour didn't grab the cup before he finished fighting.

Harry quickly decided that blinding the acromantula was his best shot, but the narrow walls of the maze worked to his disadvantage.

"_Conjunctivitis,"_ shouted Harry, aiming for the golf ball-sized eyes. His aim was true, and he quickly blinded the large spider in its other seven eyes as well. The angry, blind spider charged directly forward, but Harry was barely able to avoid him, allowing him a clear path to the cup. Harry quickly ran ahead, just as Viktor Krum ran out from another pathway. It was a footrace to the cup. Harry quickly thought up a plan, and raised his wand at Krum.

"_Stupefy."_ Harry's aim was true, and Krum collapsed, unconscious, about 5 yards from the cup. Harry shot up sparks, and walked over to the cup. As soon as he touched it, he felt the familiar pull of a portkey right behind his naval.

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay. I promise I will become more dedicated to writing. I've been thinking of adding a third story to my repertoire. I want my readers to pick who the main pairing is. I do have a few guidelines though. 1. No canon. 2. No slash. 3. No next-gen. 4. No student-teacher relationships. (Although I wouldn't mind writing HP/RR)**

**TheDarkMind10**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I will decide on the pairing of my next story around the New Year. So far, it will be a HP/RR, but HP/NT, HP/HG, HP/SB, HP/AG and HP/FD also have gotten votes. There is also at least one or two reviewers that feel that I shouldn't start another story until I have completed one or both of my current stories, but I respectfully disagree. I also apologize to any who found the two mountain troll situation strange. I finished the second half of the chapter a few weeks after I started it, and was too lazy to re-read what I had already written. Thanks to all who reviewed (good or bad) and followed. On to Chapter 8.**

Harry hit the ground hard, but quickly drew his wand and got into a fighting position. He ended up feeling just a little foolish, but Moody just laughed.

"Well done Potter. With reflexes like those, you will make an excellent auror someday."

"Yes, well I suppose you win, Mr. Potter. Your means may have been slightly questionable, but I guess you didn't do anything necessarily against the rules," spoke up the Minister to the right of Harry, who honestly hadn't even seen the short little wizard in his green bowler hat. "I present you, Harry Potter, Champion of Hogwarts, one thousand galleons and the Tri—Wizard Cup for winning the Tri—Wizard Tournament of the year nineteen ninety—five."

Harry accepted the prize money to a mixed reaction, unsurprisingly, though he did note that about half of the Hogwarts students, along with the students from the other two schools looked like they would rejoice should he keel over and die a most painful death. _Well they can go screw themselves for all I care. At least they are honest with their emotions. But I have got about the only two people I actually care about in the world to find._

It didn't take long for Harry to find the two in question. As soon as he walked off the stage, Daphne jumped into his arms, and Neville was standing just off to the side.

"You did it Harry! You overcame the odds and actually won this tournament, and you only scared me a little bit," said Daphne, excited enough to forget to keep her 'Ice Mask' in place. As soon as she finished talking, she crashed her lips against Harry's, who relished the short but passionate kiss. Neville clearing his throat reminded the two that they weren't alone.

Once Harry and Daphne's lips broke apart, Harry gave his friend a sheepish grin. "Sorry, mate. Dude, we need to get you a girlfriend."

Neville laughed. "You've been saying that for a few months now. Sorry not everyone is as smooth as the Great Harry Potter." As he spoke, Harry happened to trip on a wayward log. "See," Neville laughed even harder.

As they got closer to the castle, their conversation changed to their plans for the summer. Harry said he planned on touring the world to see all of his holdings, while staying in his various properties. Neville and Daphne were of course invited, but had no idea if their respective guardians would allow them to join Harry. Daphne wasn't even sure if her parents approved of her relationship. Regardless, Harry was going to spend about two weeks at each house before returning in early August to prepare for fifth year.

When the trio entered the majestic stone structure, Harry escorted Daphne to her common room, and gave her a kiss goodnight. Harry then went up to his and Neville's rooms on the second floor to finish packing for the train ride to London tomorrow.

At breakfast the following morning, Dumbledore gave a quick shout—out, congratulating Harry on his victory. Following breakfast, the Hogwarts students lined up outside the castle to see their guests off. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving for London at 11 o'clock instead of its normal departure time of 9:30 to account for this. As soon as the Durmstrang ship was completely submerged, the Hogwarts student body rushed back inside to get their things, and in the cases of a few Gryffindors who had trouble planning ahead, do some last—minute packing. Harry had thought ahead, as well as Neville, and the boys had their luggage shrunk and in their pockets. Harry knew that Ron probably hadn't started packing at all, and he hoped the jealous red—head missed the train.

Harry and Neville had no problem finding a compartment on the train, as they were among only a few students who were prepared, and Harry stood on the platform looking for Daphne. While he was waiting, a few students, mainly Slytherin and Hufflepuff, gave him death glares, while a few of the younger Gryffindors, along with the three chasers, once again asked for his forgiveness. Harry just ignored them. Soon enough, Harry spotted Daphne carrying her trunk. He took it from her, gave her a quick peck, and led her to the compartment he and Neville had gotten. Once they were all situated, meaning Neville sitting opposite Harry while Daphne sat on Harry's lap, they found themselves in a comfortable silence for the first fifteen minutes of the ride. A knock on the door disrupted the peaceful silence, and a slightly annoyed Neville opened the door. Harry sighed when he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Diggory? An apology?" Harry all but spat.

"I just came here to let you know that I forgive your actions in the maze last night," smiled the older Hufflepuff.

"That's great, but it doesn't change my mentality at all. I only stunned you out of self-protection, and you were too slow to get out of the way. It isn't like I broke any of the rules. Now please leave before I stun you again."

"Oh come on, Harry. Are you sure you don't feel at least a little guilty?" asked Cedric.

"Quite sure DIggory. Now leave my sight before I hex you."

"Harry, you're making this—"Cedric never finished his sentence because Harry's wand tip lit up, and the next thing Cedric knew, his head crashed against a wall and everything went black. Harry locked the door with the strongest locking charm he knew.

"Exploding snap, anyone," asked Harry, as if he hadn't just knocked someone senseless with a single spell.

Harry felt increasingly nervous the closer to King's Cross Station they got. He hoped that Daphne's parents accepted her relationship with him, as he didn't want her to have to choose, as he had no idea who she would pick. Unfortunately for Harry, the inevitable happened as the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Platform 9 and ¾. As he left the train with Daphne on his arm, and Neville slightly behind them, Harry mentally prepared himself. As they exited the train, he watched as Augusta greeted her grandson coolly. Harry bid his friend goodbye, before he followed his girlfriend to her parents.

"Hello, Daphne, and who is this?" greeted a fairly intimidating man, about 6'3, head held high, impeccably dressed, brown hair, starting to gray styled perfectly, and deep eyes that seemed to look right through you. Cyrus Greengrass likely asked his question out of common courtesy, as he was looking right at Harry's scar as he asked his question, a fact which made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"Father, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter," said Daphne, somewhat nervously.

"Is that so? Tell me Mr. Potter, how long have you been dating my daughter asked Cyrus with a neutral expression.

"Since the Yule Ball, really, sir," replied Harry somewhat meekly.

"Hmmm…" Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows before looking at his daughter sharply. "And you didn't tell me you were dating the Light Side's poster boy, why?"

"Um…because I was afraid you would get upset?" tried Daphne, who looked the most scared that Harry had ever seen her.

"I am upset," said Cyrus. "I would have been upset if you had told me right away, but the fact that you've held it from me for so long makes me even more upset."

At this, Harry deflated. Things weren't going very well at the moment. But Cyrus wasn't done quite yet.

"It is lucky for you, Daphne, that our family, which has been notoriously neutral, has decided that they will side with the ministry should the Dark Lord rise again, which, if Lucius Malfoy is to be believed, could be soon. Dating the Boy-Who-Lived is a bit more than I was anticipating, but I think we can work with it."

Harry looked surprised at that statement. He had thought for sure that Lord Greengrass was going to make Daphne either dump him, or disown her, but instead, in a roundabout way, he basically said that he approved of their relationship, and that he would side with the ministry should Voldemort come back, a thought which scared Harry. He knew he wouldn't be prepared to face the Dark Lord, who undoubtedly would put Harry at the top spot on his hit list.

"Thank you, sir, and I promise that I will never hurt Daphne," said Harry, hoping beyond all hope that this wasn't a joke. Except for the Voldemort part; he wouldn't be to upset if that was in fact a joke.

**A/N: And that ends another chapter of **_**Over a Galleon.**_** Does anyone want a chapter about Harry's summer, or can I just summarize that at the beginning of the next chapter? I personally don't want to write a full chapter on that, but if enough people want one, I will write it.**

**On another note, I just restarted playing an online game about Greek Mythology, which can be found at . If anyone would like to join my alliance in Idalium, send me a message before you register, and I can get you a spot near the alliance. Shameless expansion!**

**Thanks to Teufel87 for finding a minor mistake, which I have corrected. Also, if you haven't, please vote for a pairing. The voting will close at 10:00 PM CST. HP/RR is winning by a single vote.**

**TheDarkMind10**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apparently people want me to just summarize, so that is what I will do. Thanks to all who followed, favorited and reviewed. Here is Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

The summer for Harry was a blur. As Dumbledore no longer had any say over his summertime activities, Harry spent most of the summer touring Europe, visiting his properties. His favorite was a villa in Italy, on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. Daphne and Neville were able to join him while he was at his Madrid property for his and Neville's birthdays, where they had something of a joint party, which really only was just eating and drinking quite a bit. After that, Harry returned to Potter Manor in Wales, where he would reside until he graduated Hogwarts, and then he would evaluate his options on where to live. Harry was able to see Daphne quite a bit during the final month before their return to Hogwarts, and Neville's gran let Neville hang out with Harry twice a week. Harry finished his homework two weeks before the start of term, and to celebrate, brought Daphne and Neville to one of the higher end restaurants in Diagon Alley. After spending some quality time with Sirius the week prior to term, with the only problem being the presence of the Weasels and Bucky, Harry, along with Daphne and Neville, were ready to return to Hogwarts for their fifth year, which would be critical in determining what possible careers they could have.

They made it to Hogwarts with surprisingly nothing notable happening. Weasley and Granger had apparently decided that messing with the trio was a bad idea. Either that, or they had caught wind that the generous donors that donated money for witches and wizards who couldn't otherwise afford to attend Hogwarts were seriously considering cutting back on the funds for specific people, should those people do something to seriously annoy the not-so-secret donors in the Longbottom and Potter estates.

When the trio reached the Great Hall, Harry and Neville didn't really know where to sit. For formal feasts, students were actually required to sit at their house table. Out of comfort, no one really sat outside their house table anyway. But since Harry and Neville had been censored, and thus disowned by Gryffindor House, they weren't really a member of any house any longer, creating a problem. After discussing it with the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick, it was decided that they could sit anywhere they wished, so long as they didn't cause any problems. With that, Harry and Neville went over to the Slytherin table, much to the displeasure of the majority of the House, and at the end of the table with Daphne. Shortly thereafter, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall to be sorted.

Harry didn't really pay attention to the song or the sorting, only really noting that Gryffindor got the most new first years, while Ravenclaw got the least. After the last kid had been called, and sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to years second and up, and welcome to the first years as well. Now before you fill your stomachs with the delicious food the house elves have prepared, I have a few announcements." Harry noticed with disgust that the Weasel looked upset about having to wait to eat. _Fat slob is worse than Dudley._ "Now first, please note that the Forbidden Forest is _forbidden._ Mr. Filch would like to remind you all that there are now over 400 banned items. A complete list of these items can be found on his door at any time. Magic may not be used in the hallways. Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks. Please contact Madam Hooch and your house captain if you are interested in playing. And finally, we have two staffing announcements. First, Professor Hagrid had to take a personal leave, and won't return for about two weeks. During that time, Professor Grubbly-Plank will take over his classes." Dumbledore waited a few seconds for the polite applause to subside. "Hogwarts would also like to introduce its new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Lydia Brown." This time, the applause was a bit more enthusiastic, as a stunning witch in her mid- to late-twenties stood up. Most of the applause came from the guys, and there were more than a few wolf-whistles as well. Harry however, didn't clap more than necessary to not be considered rude, a fact not lost on Daphne, who smiled to herself. She then turned to the food that had just magically appeared.

After the feast, Harry walked Daphne to the Slytherin Common Room, and was rewarded with a big kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" asked Harry.

"For not reacting to the new defense professor," Daphne smirked.

"Oh, well, she doesn't have anything on you, in my opinion," stammered Harry.

Daphne smiled, and then kissed Harry again. "Good night," she said when they finally broke apart.

"Good night," Harry replied as Daphne gave the password and entered the common room. Harry then went back up to his tower he shared with Neville, eager to not get punished for being out past curfew on the first day back.

Over the next week, the trio gradually got back into the groove of school. Many of the subjects were just review, though Snape had them make a rather difficult potion and then assigned 24 inches on the proper way to prepare the ingredients used in the potion. Harry was happy to note that while a lot of guys were just drooling in front of the new defense teacher, he felt that she would be a lot better of a teacher than Quirell and Lockhart, probably better than Moody, and perhaps just as good if not better than Lupin. Care of Magical Creatures was a little different without Hagrid, but Harry didn't really mind, as Grubbly-Plank would only be the teacher for two classes.

The causes of the trio's main problems were Bucky and her merry band of Weasels. Granger wouldn't shut up about how she was sorry about her actions last year, and why was Harry letting Daphne brainwash him? Harry just ignored her.

The Weasles, namely the Big Red Human Trash-can, were just as insufferable throughout the week. Harry, Daphne, and Neville couldn't understand why this had become such an issue for them again, though they suspected it had something to do with Angelina Johnson trying to get Harry back into Gryffindor to play seeker, despite no longer having the guts to come talk to him one-on-one. It was quickly decided that Harry wouldn't return either way.

One side-affect Harry didn't particularly like, though, was the fact that he couldn't play Quidditch unless he got one of the captains to allow him to try out. While that wouldn't have been much of a problem, the fact was that he would never be caught playing again for Gryffindor, and he didn't think Hufflepuff, as much as they needed a new seeker, would take them. Harry figured maybe he could try out for Ravenclaw, but if he replaced Cho Chang, then any competition would have been severely hampered. That left one house, who, while they could certainly use a new seeker, probably wouldn't ever consider using Harry Potter as anything other than target practice for the beaters. So after some deliberation, Harry approached Headmaster Dumbledore after breakfast one morning, hoping to get his plan approved. The Headmaster said he would support it on one condition, so long as two heads of house and Madame Hooch also approved. Harry left in high spirits, hoping he could find some volunteers.

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait. I don't plan on leaving this story until I have it fully completed, but my life has been a bit hectic over the last several weeks. My parents both lost their jobs, so things have been stressful. On top of that, I made a few runs at finishing this thing, but never could quite reach the end of the chapter until this last attempt. Also, since my last update of this, I have posted the first two chapters of my third story, **_**There and Back Again**_**; an HP/RR pairing. Feel free to yell at me for my model of what **_**not**_** to do as a parent in there, but know that I usually have a reason behind the madness. Also, **_**In the Snake Pit**_** will be put on temporary hiatus. I'm having a little difficulty keeping that storyline and this storyline separate.**

**TheDarkMind10**


	10. ATTENTION!

**A/N: I hope this is the last time I will ever have to do this, but I want to direct all of this story's followers to the re-write of this story, which can be found under my profile link. It is under the name **_**Over a Galleon. **_**I hope that the re-write is better than the original, obviously, and I also hope for longer chapters and more frequent updates. As of right now, all my other stories are temporarily abandoned until the completion of OaG, but if someone wishes to adopt one, let me know.**


End file.
